Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the main setting of the series. It is described by Gaze as a "topsy turvy world' that is capable of "reforming the sinners and giving them an opportunity for living life without their digusting sin!". Apocalypse is confirmed by Gaze to not be the same world the Sinners came from after an apocalyptic event, and is said to be on an entirely different plane of existance entirely. He says that it recieved its title because it is "the end of the sinner's former lives." Description Apocalypse is a world lacking a concrete map or structure. Its climate, topography, plant and wildlife, and appearance change the longer that the Sinners in The Cleansing remain there. Throughout the series, it is hinted that not every person sees Apocalypse the same way. Gaze confirms that the longer the 22 take to find their specific gate, the more distorted Apocalypse becomes, reshaping itself based on the current Sinners' sins. In the beginning, Apocalypse is a bleak and desolate world. The sky is a sickly amber and the ground is a mixture of charred black and brownish-red rock. There is little to no living plants, besides a few oddly colored cactuses and the rare sickly green-leaved tree. Dead trees scatter the landscape. The animals that inhabit Apocalypse are usually rodant-like or insects and vary from small in size to gigantic, building sized beasts. Gaze informs each Sinner upon their arrival that there is a few empty, broken down buildings hidden around Apocalypse that they are free to take up residence in. Supposedly, the land around a certain Sinner's exit gate is more attractive in appearance and has living plant and less threatening wildlife. Gates There are two types of gates in Apocalypse. Entrance Gates The entrance gates are the interdimensional tunnels Sinners in The Cleansing travel through when going to Apocalypse. The entrances to these gates are randomly interspersed around the real world, and they number the same as the number of Sinners in The Cleansing that round. Whenever a sinner wishes that they could rid themselves of their particular Persistant Sin, the entrance gate opens up and essentially sucks them into their maw. The Sinner is knocked unconcious during the interdimensional travel, and somewhere in between the real world and Apocalypse, Gaze (or another Purifier) carves their Number into the back of their right hand and their left shoulder using their knives. After the Sinner is deposited into Apocalypse, the entrance gate ceases to exist. It can be assumed that the Purifiers are the ones who open and place the entrance gates, and that they can travel to and from them at will. Exit Gates The goal of The Cleansing is for the Sinner to find his or her respective exit gate, which opens into a new life free of their Persistant Sin. The only way to open an exit gate is to bear its respective Number on your skin, which acts as a key, and make physical contact with it. It's currently unclear as to whether or not the gates look like actual gates or are disguised in some way, but Gaze confirms that the Sinner will know when they find their exit gate. It is also possible to find somebody else's exit gate, but it is only possible to use it if the Number on the gate and the Number on the skin match. Life and Death Life Apocalypse was not a realm developed with long-time living in mind. Life in Apocalypse is unforgiving and full of many perils. It is impossible to grow crops to eat, medicinal treatments are not readily available, the wildlife is hostile and have a taste for human flesh, and water is also very scarce. Gaze informs the Sinners in Gaze's Fact Book that the longest any Sinner lasted in a Cleansing without locating their exit gate was three weeks. Death Apocalypse is a land designed to give the Sinners a chance at new life strictly through traveling through their exit gate to the new life. Death in Apocalypse is much worse (or better, considering on the Sinner's perspective), than in the real world. When a Sinner is killed in Apocalypse, their soul is captured in a Reikonboru and trapped there forever. There is no reincarnation or passing on to the afterlife. Important Locations/ Landmarks (This list will be updated as more information is released) Safe Sleep House Gaze's Tree The Walls Category:World Category:Lore